


Feast Your Eyes

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Blood, Mild Smut, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: Fit for a king





	Feast Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darklittlestories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklittlestories/gifts).



> Surprise! Happy birthday darklittlestories for you my darling big sis Vampire Loki with a food kink. Special thanks to the following: raven-brings-light, pinknoonicorn, sexualthornation, angeline-farewell for all the encouragement and brain-storming to help me let loose thank you all so much. Big sis I hope you like this.

Thor waited for Loki in their bedroom, raw steak marinating in a dark wine reduction sauce was waiting for them on a large silver plate. Thor smiled to himself; he hoped Loki would approve of this meal.

Moments later, the door to their room opened and Loki walked in he was wearing a dark green shirt, with gold and black leather pants. Thor wore his favorite white shirt, with burgundy pants, and walked over to Loki.

"Hello my darling" he whispered in his ear pulling him close.

"Hello my love" Loki breathed turning around in Thor's arms letting his lips graze against his. "I'm starving, and I see you have already prepared dinner for us" Loki said admiring the raw steak that lay in almost blood looking sauce.

"My favorite wine reduction sauce, you have been thinking about me all day haven't you?" Loki said kissing Thor's jaw-line.

"I always think of you my love; I also bring caramelized beets your favorites" Thor said.

"Thought of everything haven't you dear husband?" Loki said huskily as they sat down to eat.

"Naturally dear heart" Thor said flashing his fangs to Loki, a sign of love and trust in their society.

Loki flashed his fangs back and took a piece of steak, sucking lightly on the juices that dripped onto his plate, he bit into the flesh sucking and licking making low growls like a wolf.

Thor watched mesmerized as the juices, flowed down Loki's neck as he lifted the steak off the plate. Loki's eyes seemed to beam at Thor, glowing with dark desire.

Thor took his own steak, lifting it to his eager mouth and sunk his fangs into the flesh, the only sound heard were Thor's moans of pleasure.

"Mmmm, mmmm" he moaned now licking the juice off his fingers; he could hear Loki shifting in his chair.

Loki never thought he would be envious, yet here he was jealous, that steak got to feel his husband's tongue, his fangs delving inside it. This will not do, Loki wanted nothing more now than to lick that sauce from Thor's body.

Just as Thor reached for another steak, he looked up to find Loki seated on his lap.

"Hello, I didn't see you do that" Thor said.

"Feed me" was Loki's only reply as he handed Thor a small piece of steak which dripped all over their shirts.

Thor took the piece of meat grazing it against Loki's lips, encouraging him to open his mouth.  Loki let out a feral sound as he opened his mouth, letting his tongue lick Thor's fingers, and then he bit into the offered morsel.

Thor groaned feeling himself becoming hard by the second, as Loki spread a small amount of sauce on the side of his neck, flattening his tongue his licked at the pulse there earning a small gasp.

"My feast, my Thor, my love" Loki growled in his ear as his fangs grazed his husband's pulse.

Thor titled his head to the side, giving Loki full access he would have none of that, he was going to make Thor beg for it. He kept licking and nipping at his neck pulse, grazing his fangs ever so often.

Loki could feel his husband's erection he wanted to feel more, he waved his hand and they were on their bed with the meat and beets on the night stand. Loki ripped Thor's shirt open and dripped the beets juice on his chest.

Thor watched as the juices ran down his stomach and disappeared into his pants, he felt the cold juice touch his cock making it stir and he gasped again.

Loki growled sucking and licking the juices till he took Thor's pants off and took him eagerly into his mouth, sucking him to hardness.

"Oh god!" Thor gasped his fingers running through Loki's hair as he slipped a finger inside him.

Loki waved his hand again and he was now naked too, he then prepared himself from the inside and kissed back up sitting on his husband's length. He began to ride Thor still licking and sucking his pulse, teasing him again.

"Take me! Drink from me!" Thor implored.

Loki grazed his fangs against him again, and kept moving on him, till Thor growled in frustration. "Ta…ah!" he gasped as with a flash of fangs Loki bit into him while they rode together.

Loki sucked and licked at the small puncture wounds, sending Thor into a frenzy of passion. He slipped a finger dipped in the beet juice into Loki's mouth, moaning as he sucked and licked his digit.

"I'm…oh god!" Thor moaned the faster they moved, the more his climax was fast approaching as it washed them like a wave.

"Oh Thor, oh Thor" Loki moaned as they rode the high together and collapsed.

"My Thor" Loki whispered and kissed him passionately in the afterglow. Thor smiled into the kiss, feeling himself getting aroused again. Not that they minded, they liked long nights.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
